Apocolypse Later wait Now
by imyrnightmare
Summary: Zombies has rose from the dead. the only person to stop it is a grumpy old british man and a frog/FRUK/YAOI/Rated M for gore,language, rape and torture and a naked England in later chapters
1. Prologue

There were times when people feel they have control. You think you have fixed a little thing with your

little red book and you end up puting the whole world in danger... you Think you have control of the

power but you end up...rising the lost among the living...

it was a regular meeting of the world held in the U.S.A this time meaning Mr. Alfred F. Jones was incharge of the meeting.

"Bonjour à tous, sorry im alittle late" a man said, walking into the room.

His name, Francis Bonnefoy. Hes the Man of France and also of love."Où est l'Amérique?" he asked, walking to his seat. "He hasen't shown up yet" A quiet voice came from the crowd.

Matthew Williams. A shy boy. He is the "Great White North", He hugged his bear somewhat in a worry that noone heard him...again. "Ah, merci Matthieu pour les conseils. at-il fait quelque chose de stupide encore?" the frenchman responded "Bien sûr qu'il a fait. il a bombardé une place pour aucune raison à nouveau et il a décidé de prendre de la bière de mon pays et beigneries et j'ai essayé de me violer la semaine dernière!" the Canadian ranted. "le viol? oh mon pauvre enfant" Francis said. The man sitting a few seats down stood up. Arthur Kirkland, a fine brit but he lets the flames shoot out of his mouth a few too many times "Thats enough you two! i didnt come to hear you bicker!". The two stare at him. "vieil homme grincheux" Canada whispered before getting a glare from his father nation.

Suddenly Alfred finally burst through the doors panting, everyone looked at the winded nation waiting for the excuse of why he was late.

" I have bad news. the apocalyse has happened!" Amarica informed everyone, from hearing that everyone got into a panic except for Russia. Ivan Braginski had a gift for being scary. he carried around a water pipe incase he needed to murd- i mean kidna- I MEAN hit someone ...yeah he hits people. Everyone fled the room barricading the door by knocking down book shelves as they ran out leaving Arthur and Francis trapped there.


	2. Mother's Teapot

"Que faire maintenant en Angleterre?" Francis asked as he tried pulling the shelf but it wont budge. Arthur just stood at the window, he cant see the ground from the fact that the fog has gotten strong.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow. is this thing older then you. Artie?" Alfred asked holding an old tea pot. It glimmered as the sun hit it,the pot was green with swirly designs on it."Put it down please..i dont want it broken. It was my mother's" Arthur said while looking through some old boxes. Alfred sent it down and started to walk from it.<em>

* * *

><p>England walked to the other room to clear his thoughts when he heard France still trying to get it opened." Its not going to open you know" Arthur said wishing the loadness would stop. Francis came into the other room hoping to se if there was anything to use to get out of here. "*sigh* I don't know how to get out of here, Angleterre"<p>

"ok Italy,Germany, Spain..." Alfred mumbled as he checked off the countries he has goten to and brought to safty. "wait... Francis!...Arthur! oh fucking hell" Alfred quickly left telling the other countries to stay in the safe house. He got in his car and drove off to the World Tower running over zombies in the process. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY YOU FUCKING ZOMBIES!" Al Screamed while running them over.

Arthur was sitting in the other room on the floor looking like sanity has left him." I don't know what to do" he said in a shakey voice. "Quel est le problème?" Francis asked. " nothing is wrong...i just" Arthur stopped and pushed Francis away from him. " Aw. but Arthur. J'ai besoin d'amour aussi" Francis whimpered. " But love will get you nowhere in an apocolypse Francis! it'll only get you killed!" Arthur yelled walking into the confrence room again.

* * *

><p><em>Alfred looked through more boxes leaving the tea pot on the floor." Lets see ..." Alfred froze seeing his and Matt's old baby clothes and some pictures. He looked so happy and so did Arthur. "heh i guess i forgot how nice he was..but now..." he closed up the box and started walking to the door but accidentally kicked something and he heard a smash.<em>


	3. The Escape

_"on no" he whispered seeing the broken tea pot upon the ground. He didn't know when to fess up or run, should he hide? or blame it on someone else thats not even there. Alfred was panicing nearly stopped hearing foot steps get louder and louder until the door opened."Alfred' what did you brea-" Arthur stopped when he saw the teapot in pieces. Alfred was completely afraid_

_" i-it was an accident" he studdered. Arthur was on his knees picking up the pieces, his eyes tearing up as he putthe shattered pot in a bag before he turns into Alfred's death ticket._

* * *

><p>Alfred drove to the building to find many zombies trying to get in to feed on the two trapped inside.<p>

Francis was pinning Arthur to the wall threatening to kiss him."s'il vous plaît juste un baiser" He said looking lustful into the green emerald eyes infront of him."Never will i kiss you" Arthur growled kneeing Francis in the crotch. "have you heard,non? i have prepared for you, Angleterre" he purred, kissing the brit's neck

."s-stop it" Arthur breathed, trying to hold back a moan. Suddenly they hear a noise coming from the barricaded door. Francis stopped and went close to the door until the door was taken iff the hinges letting a dead hand have apeared shortly after."They're here!" Francis said alittle panicy as the zombies broke the door and entered. There was no escape,Francis held Arthur close which the brit wasen't caring since they were being cornered

" I guess this is the end?" Arthur said while giving Francis abit of a hug as they back up closer to the window

"Non! we still have a fighting chance, Angleterre!" Francis yelled , he grabed Arthur into more of a protective hold as he jumps through the relised that he made a big mistake, they where on the top floor of a tower so instead of being eaten by zombies they'll die by plummiting to the ground. Arthur held onto the frenchman as he did the same as they fall into a pond. They surface, Arthur still holding on. Hes not much of a swimmer because his swimming skills is just as bad as his cooking felt the other nation shake and it reminded him when they were little.

* * *

><p><em>"Please give it back!" Arthur cried on the edge of the dock while Francis was in a boat holding a small locket. " Non, you want it come get it" Francis teased. Arthur looked at the water and shuddered."But Mama said stay away from water"he whimpered. " trop mauvais, if you want to be a nation you have to face your fears" the young boy in the boat yelled to the other.<em>

_Arthur took one deep breath and without a second thought jumped in."Bon travail!" Francis yelled but his smile slowly turned into a frown as he relised Arthur hasen't come up, The young french boy quickly jumped in and comes back up with Arthur,coughing and shaking like crazy. "Je suis désolé, i didn't know" Francis said taking back to shore and giving back his locket._

* * *

><p>As The Zombies had goten into the room,Alfred quickly follows using his breifcase to knock their heads off." Guy! Are you-...Arthur?...Francis?...Hello?"<p>

He looked around wondering where they are until he saw the window. He ran over and remembered how high they were up"They didn't...They...did" Alfred ran out as fast as possible hoping they weren't dead


End file.
